limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Crimson
Vitals Name: Alex Atlantis Crimson Command: Commanding Officer Starbase Licentia Fleet Position: Chief of Staff Rank: Vice Admiral Eye colour: Blue Hair:Black History Alex Crimson was born in a little town in England, Earth. He loved looking up in the stars and wondering what was out there. As a child he would run around pretending to be a Captain of a ship. His Dad at the time was XO onboard USS Portsmouth; his dad would tell him stories of amazing journeys. Alex was just like any other kid, except he wanted to be a leader. As he entered Secondary School he started do develop team building skills. But also he loved Science. He went to Oxford College, he got a degree in all areas of Science, but also a New Starfleet course called "Basic Command." He got 99% of the paper right, he was thrilled! He entered the academy when he was 19, he took courses in Science and Command. He passed both tests. However, Alex was not needed, so he took a course in Archaeology in Egypt for a year. Then came back to Starfleet and took an exam for Ship Operations. A year later and he was finally posted onboard the Science Vessel, USS Newton. He reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander, but on a away mission he was taken by the Breen, and tortured for information on Starfleet. After the end of the war, Starfleet Special Ops found him and brought him home. Luckily he told them nothing. After recovering from injuries, he took a leave of absence after spending 5 years on the Newton. Returning a month later he was promoted to XO onboard USS Jones. He spent 7 years onboard, mainly on Top secret missions near the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet then pulled him of the frontline, and now getting his own command. His Grandfather was Admiral Barry Crimson, his Grandmother Captain Maureen Crimson are both retired. They had huge experience in Starfleet. While Alex was 18, his girlfriend to be wife was on a transport ship, heading to the furthest planets in the Federation. However a Borg Cube had sighted the transport and attacked the vessel. Starfleet presumed it was destroyed however no ship was found. A question resting on his mind is will he come face to face with his lover again? Alex has spent the last couple years of his life teaching science at the academy. However last year Fleet Admiral Kira Phaserman offered his a position as a Commanding Officer of Lima Fleet’s flag station Starbase Licentia. After taking up the post he was promoted to Vice Admiral and the fleet’s Chief Of Staff and will now bring a new era to Lima Fleet. Most recent of events saw Alex being taken prisoner and tortured about the plans of Lima Fleet until rescued by his first officer. Alex has also become romantically involved with Alicia Fuller. Service Record Starfleet Academy- Cadet USS Newton- Chief Science Officer USS Jones- Executive Officer Starfleet Academy- Teacher USS Valaint- Command Traiee SB Licentia- Commanding Officer Category:people